I propose to conduct experiments on the anatomic and physiologic effects on the optic nerve of elevated intraocular pressure in experimental primates and in the eyes of human glaucoma patients received by donation after their death. In seven experimental areas, the following methods will be employed: study of axonal transport, blood vessel anatomy by methylmethacrylate casts, blood flow by use of iodoantipyrine, detergent digestion preparations of optic nerve head connective tissues, clinical optic disk photography and fluorescein angiography, and electron microscopy. The major objectives are to study the mechanism of glaucomatous optic nerve damage and to improve the understanding of glaucoma damage to the eye with the aim of improving clinical diagnosis and management.